


Marchaue Trailer

by optimouse



Series: Marchaue [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimouse/pseuds/optimouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following E Fatto [http://archiveofourown.org/works/175495], <br/>Book II is a case-fic set in Los Angeles. </p><p>Arriving on May 1, 2012, <br/>the fic has been in the work for over a year and a half. </p><p>Video trailer is attached!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marchaue Trailer

Marchaue Book Two Trailer

 

Book Two Arrives on May 1, 2012

 

[Click Here to Link to Trailer [only accessible via link]](http://youtu.be/HKeGUlmg_LQ)

**Author's Note:**

> Clips from Agora, OZ, the Unusuals, and NCIS Los Angeles. Music by Loreena McKennit and Puscifer.


End file.
